Is this more than you bargained for yet?
by spectaclesandbooks
Summary: There's a new villain in town, and again, the Saviour's in danger. Killian's there to keep her safe, but will he be able to save the woman he loves? And one more thing- there's about to be a new addition to the Swan family... Captain Swan with fluff and angst.
1. Chapter One

Emma stood by the bathroom sink, staring numbly at the little plastic stick she held in her hand. Or, more accurately, the tiny '+' sign it displayed.

 _This could not be happening._

She'd been so careful; as soon as her relationship with Killian turned physical, she'd stocked up on condoms, diaphragms and any other birth control she could think of or afford. But somehow, she was pregnant again.

She loved Henry, and was _so_ glad he'd come into her life and she could be a mom, but she wasn't ready to be a _mother-_ whatwith all the nappies and morning sickness and hospital visits and ultrasounds and baby names and breastfeeding and- and... oh, god she was hyperventilating.

Emma groped behind her for the support of the bathtub and sat down shakily. The miniscule 'plus' had embedded itself into her brain, seared into her vision permanently, even when she closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids to try and make it go away. Her life was about to change forever.

"Emma, love?" Killian's concened voice woke her from her terrified stupor. He knocked on the other side of the bathroom door with his hook, as she'd locked it earlier to give herself some privacy. "Are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while."

Emma shook her head to clear it an hastily flushed the toilet to cover the noise of the pregnancy test being shoved into the bin and covered with tissues. She unlocked the door and greeted Killian with a hastily constructed, yet still wan, smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just... reading." She indicated behind her, towards Mary-Margaret's stack of gossip magazines, which were piled by the loo.

Killian accepted this alibi without questioning further, and took Emma's hand.

"Mary-Margaret and David have gone to Granny's- apparently Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry are there already with some news. You fancy it, love?" Killian's bright blue eyes met her green ones, earnest, loving and joyful. She needed to tell him. But she couldn't.

"Yes, sure. I'll just get my jacket." Emma slipped her hand out of his and turned away. She couldn't look at him, she was too wracked with confusion and guilt. She didn't know how he'd react and she still hadn't come to terms with it herself.

She left the landing and trotted down the stairs to get her jacket, leaving him looking slightly hurt. Killian leaned over the balcony to watch her collect her things and frowned. She was never usually short with him, and if she needed both hands for a task, she tended to kiss him before she cut off pysical contact entirely. Her abrupt departure and slightly brief responses worried him somewhat. He rested on his arms and waited for Emma to get her stuff. When she'd found her burgundy jacket, knee-length boots, phone and station walkie-talkie, she turned in a swirl of blonde to smile up at him. This smile was genuine and caring and Killian felt reassured. He was sure nothing was wrong- and if it was, he knew she'd tell him soon enough. Her shortness earlier was put down to concern over Regina and Robin's news, and he thought no more of it.

...

They walked into Granny's arm in arm and were waved over to the booth which housed Mary-Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry. On their way over, Killian grabbed an empty table and carried it over to the booth to give them mmore seating space, and Emma followed suit with a couple of chairs.

Once greetings were shared and everyone had settled, the attention was focused onto Regina and Robin. The mayor smiled at the bandit, whose hand she'd been holding the whole time. Robin grinned back supportively, and looked at their friends, who were watching with bated breath.

"After much deliberation," began Robin, "Regina and I have decided we're going to live together."

Amidst exclamations of 'Congratulations', 'Wow' and a 'Good on you, mate' from Killian, the couple shared a brief kiss and turned back to look at everybody.

"So how is this going to work, then?" Enquired Emma. Regardless of her happiness for Regina and how relieved she was that she'd finally found a happy ending everyone approved of, she was determined to keep her mind off the events int he bathroom earlier. "I mean, is Regina going to have to learn how to make a campfire and put up a tent?"

Regina smiled, mildly embarassed, at the table. It was a welcome change from smiling at her victims as she crushed their hearts, so she enjoyed the smile. Even after a couple of years of trying, _striving_ to be good, she wasn't accustomed to smiling out of embarrasment, love, or anything other than malevolence. She relished the change.

"No, Saviour. Robin and Roland are going to be moving into the mayoral house with me, and everthing else will continue as usual. Robin's still going to head the Merry Men, I'll still be mayor, etcetera. But Robin will be sharing some of his, uh, _merry_ duties with Little John."

Then, David made some sort of joke about Regina being Robin's missus and how he wasn't going to be in charge of the household anymore, everyone laughed and the group broke off into a couple of different conversations. Emma leaned in towards Henry, who was sat opposite her, and said in a lowered voice:

"How are you doing? You okay with this?"

Henry looked at his mom in surprise.

"Yeah, I love it! Robin's great and I'm just happy that both my moms are finally happy."

Emma inwardly groaned. How was she going to tell everybody? She couldn't come to terms with it herself, and she had a feeling she wouldn't for quite a while. Pretty soon the signs were going to start to show and everybody would find out anyway- and _then_ they'd wonder why she hadn't told them sooner, herself, and _then_ they'd find out how she felt about it and _then_ they'd think she was a horrible person.

It wasn't like she didn't want the baby- she just didn't feel ready for it. She didn't think she was going to be a good mother- and then she didn't know how Henry would react. He'd already dealt with not having his real mom for the first 10 years of his life, and he might feel replaced- like Emma had felt when her parents had baby Neal. And on top of all that, there was Killian. Loving, kind, caring, brave, loyal Killian, he was certainly a father figure to Henry. But did he want to actually be a father? Emma had no idea; they hadn't discussed the matter at all, and Emma had never regretted that until now.

This wasn't good.

Henry's moms were both happy, as far as he knew, and Emma was going to strive to make it seem that way as long as she could, so she smiled back at her son, and told him he should feel free to stay in the loft anytime, especially if he was finding the moving process too loud or difficult.

The conversation moved on, and Emma relaxed. She told herself she wouldn't think about the baby any more tonight, and chose to procrat=stinate dealing with it until tomorrow. She resolved to have fun tonight with the happy couple, her friends and family- to which there would soon be another small addition.


	2. Chapter Two

Granny's closed and the party of people wandered down the street towards their respective homes. Mary-Margaret and David were arm-in-arm at the front, Regina and Henry were chatting with Killian and Emma was walking next to Robin and a very tired Roland.

"Daddy, can I have a piggyback?" Yawned the youngster. Robin smiled indulgently and bent down to pick up his son. Emma watched with a slightly longing smile as she saw the care and love with which Robin handled Roland- he was certainly a good father. Everyone knew it, and could tell he was father material even before they knew he was one. He just had a quality of kindness and order about him which Emma wished Killian exuded. Not that Killian wasn't kind, but Emma just wasn't sure if he was ready, or even _wanted_ to be a father.

"You must be very excited?" Prompted Emma, in an effort to stop her mind from straying to the B-A-B-Y problem, as she'd vowed to inwardly stave off the subject for the night. It hadn't been easy, and she'd only managed it by staying away from Killian as much as possible. She felt awful and was sure he was upset, but knew she'd make up for it later, somehow.

Robin smiled again, eyes crinkling as they walked past the clock tower. "I really am- not least because it'll mean I'll be sleeping in an actual bed, not a tent for the first time in years!"

Emma chuckled. Robin continued-

"I just hope Roland settles in, and Henry won't feel too competitive. As his mother, you know him better than I do, so do you think Henry will feel pushed out in any way? I mean, I want to make sure he doesn't feel excluded or _replaced_ by the arrival of another youngster, especially as he's always been an only child."

 _Crap._

Emma inhaled through her nose, deeply.

"I think Henry should be fine with it. I mean, he's dealt with having baby Neal around pretty well, I'd say. And Roland and he get on well, so I don't think there'd be a problem."

The bit about Neal was partly to steady herself as well as the outlaw next to her. He did look comforted, which was more than she could say about herself, but before the conversation could go any further, they reached the junction where the Mills/Hoods went one way and the Nolan/Swan/Joneses went the other. The two parties bade the other goodnight, and Emma walked with her mother and son, who was staying with them for the night. David walked a little way behind them and Killian was behind him, making sure there was space enough between him and Emma so she'd be out of earshot.

"David?" He called in a low voice. The sherriff looked around and stopped so Killian could catch up with him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Emma?"

David frowned.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" He looked sideways through the orange streetlight glow at the pirate, who seemed unusually fidgety.

"No, not as such. It's just I've rather got the feeling she's upset with me- she was a little short with me at the loft earlier, and she's barely said two words to me all night. I think she's avoiding me, and... I just don't know why."

Killian was obviously upset, and David thought for a moment before he spoke, but even as he did so, he chose his words carefully.

"My daughter is the kind of girl who needs to feel secure in a relationship. Though you've been together a while, she needs to know you're definitely in it for the long run- and tonight, Robin and Regina's announcement probably reminded her that you and she haven't really been... _moving._ "

Though he kept walking, Killian stared in bewilderment at the pavement.

"What does that mean, mate? What do I do?"

"Emma needs to know you and she are moving forwards in your relationship. It's been a couple of years for you two, and I think it's time you take it further." David suggested, trying to nudge Killian to an epiphany rather than telling him.

This time, David was the focus of Killian's confused stare. David sighed and decided that spoon-feeding him the answers would be more time-effective. Slapping him on the back, he entered his building, following his wife, son and granddaughter into the stairwell that led to the loft, and turned round only long enough to say:

"If I were you, I might try taking a leaf out of Robin's book." And with that, David was gone and Killian was left outside, thinking hard.

...

The next morning, Emma still wasn't ready to tell anyone. She lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, having a mental argument with herself.

 _You have to tell someone._

 **I don't want to.**

 _Just one person?_

 **I can't! I'm not ready. And who would I tell, anyway? Whoever's not first to know will be upset.**

 _Then tell everyone!_

 **Not a chance- I can barely handling talking to myself about it.**

 _Oh, woman up! You're meant to be the Saviour! If you can't handle a teensy little thing like being pregnant, then-_

With that, Emma decided she was going to get up. After showering and dressing, she went downstairs to get a quick breakfast before heading to the sherriff's station.

She got downstairs and was surprised to see Killian sitting at the kitchen table with a wicker basket covered by a checked red cloth.

"Morning, love." He smiled, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Um... hi." Replied Emma, looking from the smug pirate to the picnic basket in wary confusion. After a moment's silence, she made a face and went to grab a breakfast bar and her coffee thermos.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Killian, getting up and walking over to her.

 _Damn this pirate,_ Emma thought. His caring question made her remember what she was keeping from him, as she'd actually gotten very little sleep. Wracked once more with guilt and fear, she shrugged and muttered something non-committal.

Undeterred by Emma's lack of enthusiasm (if anything he was spurred on, as Emma's reaction only encouraged his feeling she was upset), Killian grabbed her hand. Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Killian, I've got to get to the station. I have loads of paperwork to do..."

Killian smiled confidently.

"Not today, Swan. Today, David is going to manage without you, as I've got some very special activities planned out for the two of us. I've sorted it with him- he'll have help from your boy and Mary-Margaret, and I think Hood said he'd check in if anyone else was needed. So today, love, you're having a day off."

Mouth slightly open in surprise, Emma was dragged out of the apartment by the very excited Killian, who'd only stopped long enough to pick up the picnic basket and wrench Emma away from her walkie-talkie so she wouldn't get distracted. Killian was feeling supremely confident- today was going to be a good day, both for him and Emma.

He was a little bit wrong about that.


	3. Chapter Three

Emma and Killian were sat on the beach, enjoying the blazing sunshine which was slightly unseasonal for that time of year. The sea was blue, there were kids playing in the surf and Emma was getting more and more tense by the minute. They'd already 'enjoyed' an picnic by the pond and now they were just sat. Emma was sure Killian was working up to something, but she had absolutely no idea what.

Killian looked sideways at his girlfriend. He hadn't felt anything was wrong until he suggested they go down to the beach, when he saw a flicker of reluctance and resignation in her eyes. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, but knew this was what he wanted. Emma seemed to be slipping away from him, ever so slightly, and he was determined that he should stop it.

The moment was now.

"This has all been in aid of something, Swan," he began. Emma turned to look at him, dread and guilt curdling into a sea of discomfort in her stomach. "Regina and Robin are moving forwards in their relationship together, David and Mary-Margaret couldn't be any more forward if they tried, and I think it's time we kept up with everybody else."

 _Oh crap, no._ It wasn't that she didn't want to move in with Killian, ( _oh god, she did)_ but if she did, it would be impossible to keep the baby secret for long. Emma had, overnight, convinced herself that he didn't want kids, and she couldn't force the baby on someone who didn't, _couldn't,_ want it. She needed to do something- she didn't know what or how. Warily, she got onto her knees and looked at him.

"I love you, Swan," he said in an explanatory tone. "We both know that, and I want to be able to love you for the rest of my life, day and night, without having to subdue it somewhat in front of your parents." He grinned in spite of himself, got onto his knees to face Emma and too her hand in his. "I want you to move in with me, Swan. Whether it's on the Jolly Roger, or a house somewhere or even on a park bench. I want to live with you, so we can be together properly. How does that sound, love?"

Emma stared into the earnest blue eyes, and felt her stomach drop like a stone. She loved him, but she couldn't do this right now.

"I have to get out of here." She muttered, taking her hand out of his. "I'm sorry." She walked away, leaving the pirate alone on the sand.

...

The sky turned overcast as Killian got up. He stared after the retreating blonde figure walking away from him, and felt a mixture of things. A lot of the feelings were hard to discern, but the first and foremost one was fear. Something was very wrong, and it was wrong with Emma. Regardless of the fact he'd just been rejected, he was going to help her. He packed up his things as quickly as possible, and started in the direction he'd seen Emma heading. She was lost to sight for now, but he followed her footprints as it started drizzling.

...

Emma was panicking. She hadn't been able to look at Killian's face as she left, but was sure it was heartbroken. She didn't know what to do. She reched the edge of town and wished she'd brought an umbrella- the previously sunny sky had darkened and was soaking her more and more by the second. She stopped walking and tried to persuade herself to do the right thing- to go back and tell Killian why she coouldn't ruin his life by moving in with him. Unfortunately, someone else got to her first.

A gloved hand covered her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms. A hooded figure loomed in front of her, and Emma yelled for help through her captor's hand.

"Get her out of sight." Hissed the man in front of her. The man who held her began to drag her towards an alleyway, but Emma made it slightly harder for him by flipping her over her hip onto the dampening ground. She kicked the guy in the crotch to keep him down a little longer, and as she did so, she reached behind her for her gun which she kept in ther back pocket- but as she did so, yet another assailant grabbed her hand from behind and twisted it so it was contorted behind her back. Emma screamed, and was forced to her knees. The guy she'd kicked got up, wincing through his balaclava and kneed her in the stomach. She groaned and curled up as much as she could to protect herself, but her arm was still trapped and getting more painful. The man who'd spoken loomed over her and chuckled. She felt her gun being taken out of her back pocket as he said:

"A brave attempt, but alas, I fear the Saviour is the one who's going to need saving this time."

Emma gritted her teeth, knowing this was going to hurt. She looked up with narrowed eyes, through the rain into the man's face, and said-

"That reminds me; as the Saviour, I have more than one trick up my sleeve." Light burst from her hands and her free one directed a beam of energy into her first captor's face. He screamed and fell. Her trapped hand began twisting around, trying to direct it's magic to the second man's body, but was stopped by Emma falling to the ground after being kicked in the head. Wrist broken, stomach aching and head bleeding, she coughed and flipped soggy strands of hair out of her face. From the ground, she could see through blurred eyes that the two conscious men were moving towards her, and another dark figure was racing up behind them. At a word from the man in charge, the other one began kicking her- in the stomach, the head, the chest. She moaned and curled into a foetal postition, and waited for the sweet release of unconsciousness. Then the kicking stopped and she felt her head being rested gently in someone's lap. A familiar voice told her she was safe, and to hold on.

...

Emma's footprints had disappeared in the rain by the time Killian got to the edge of town. He stared round desperately at the deserted streets, until he heard a scream. It was a familiar one, one which sent knives of ice into his stomach. He began running towards the the time he skidded to a stop after rounding a corner, he saw, a couple of hundred metres away, Emma kneeling with her hand twisted behind her back. She said something innaudible to the shadowed man in front of her and light burst from her palms, only slightly dimmed byt the pouring rain. She took down one man as Killian ran over, but being kneed in the head stopped her from taking the others too. By the time he got close enough to hear her consequent moans, she was being kicked by the man who, by the looks of it, had broken her wrist.

Filled with a cold fury, he covered the last few metres in a record time and brought the stationary man's head back to meet his knee. While the man fell, Killian gave him a kick for good measure. He the elbowed the kicking man's head and as the man turned, punched him in the face. The man staggered and brought his hands up to his bleeding nose. Killian slapped the man's hands into his own face so he was knocked out. Killian panted and knelt down beside Emma, who, to his horror, wasn't moving.

He sat and gently pulled her towards him so he could cradle her head and hold her close. Through the rain, he said-

"Emma- hold on. It's going to be okay, I'm here. You're safe now. Just hold on."

...

Killian carried her back to the loft. She remained semi-conscious the whole way and managed to raise her arms enough to put them around his neck. Killian looked down at her as he jogged through the downpour, and decided he didn't care at all that he'd been rejected- he loved her, and was going to help her through whatever was going on.

He used the spare key to open the door to the empty apartment, and carriend her into the bathroom. He rested Emma gently against the bathtub and used a freshly laundered towel to cover her and warm her up. Her head lolled against her chest, and she whimpered as her hand was nudged. Killian kissed the top of her blonde head by way of an apology and started searching through the mirror cabinet for a bandage. He wanted to take her to the hospital but knew she'd hate for everyone to know she'd been carried, semi-conscious, through town. He would reason with her later and try to persuade her to seek professional medical help, but was content that he could do the minimum to get mer more comfortable at the moment.

He found a packaged bandage in the cabinet, but with his hook, found it difficult to open. Emma regained a bit more consciousness as he succeeded in tearing open the packaging, but the bandage itself flew across the room into the bin.

"Damn." Killian muttered, and leaned over to grab the bin. He started searching through it to find the bandage, but stopped short after a few seconds.

Through Emma's slowly clearing vision, she saw the pirate freeze and look at something in shock. Her breathing increased as Killian looked up at her in shock. He held up her pregnancy test.

"Emma, look. Mary-Margaret's pregnant again!" His eyes were full of surprise and excitement. Emma didn't want to change that, but knew she had to tell him now.

She sat up straighter against the side of the bath, though it made her head spin and looked him in the eye.

"Not Mary-Margaret.

Me."


	4. Chapter Four

**Fluff, feels and Captain Swan! My favourite... Much love to everyone who's reading and following and I'll try to keep updating regularly. I'm on summer holiday, so I can write lots. I try to keep at least 3 chapters in reserve in case I don't write for a day or two, so I'm prepared. 3**

In the darkened alley where the attack had taken place, Emma's assailants were stirring. The man who'd spoken, got onto his hands and knees with a frown. He rubbed the back of his head (where Killian met it with his knee) and poked the man who'd been kicking Emma.

"Get up." The second man groaned and rolled onto his back, spitting out blood from his broken nose. He pinched the bridge of it as he woosily got to his feet alongside the leader. Together, the two surveyed the man Emma had taken down with her magic. He didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon, but he was breathing.

"Are we going to take him with us?" Asked the man with the broken nose. By way of an answer the first man clicked his fingers, and threw the consequent flame onto the unconscious man's body. The magical flame ate up the figure until nothing was left. The man with the broken nose swallowed and looked at the leader, whose eyes showed no remorse.

"No time." The leader turned his back on where his accomplice had been and began to walk towards the town. "But now we know that Emma Swan is protected by something else than her own magic." The man with the broken nose walked beside his boss and looked at him expectantly.

"So, what do we do?"

"If we want to get to Emma Swan, we'll have to do something about that Killian Jones."

...

The silence in the bathroom was deafening. Emma didn't tear her gaze away from Killian's, and waited for a response. His face was frozen in a mask of shock and surprise, and his eyes were unblinking.

Eventually the quiet became too much. Emma looked down at her lap, still covered in the clean towel Killian had covered her with earlier, where her broken hand was.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with it. I know you may not want a baby and, if you don't want to live with me anymore... that's okay. I'm sorry."

Emma was surprised when her chin was gently brought upwards by Killian's fingers, forcing her gaze to meet his. He'd moved closer so his face was mere inches away from hers and his sparkling blue eyes had never seemed so powerful.

"Why would I not want anything to do with my own baby? Especially if you were the mother, Swan. And I thought you were the one who didn't want to live with _me? "_

Emma looked back at him, the knot of discomfort in her stomach easing for the first time in days, and she felt at rest despite the pain in her head, stomach and hand.

"Well, I... just- didn't know you were the fatherly type," she explained with a small smile. "I didn't know how you would react, or if you wanted the baby. I didn't want to force it on you, especially as I don't even know whether _I'm_ ready for it. And, I really do want to live with you, I was just feeling too...guilty." Emma looked back down at her mangled hand, and realised she should probably be getting medical attention.

Rather than his fingers this time, Killian used a kiss to make Emma look at him.

"You have _nothing_ to feel guilty about, Swan." He said after a few intimate moments. "I want this baby, and you are goint to make a _fantastic_ mother."

Emma smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He responded with vigour and leaned her back against the bathtub until she broke the kiss off with a cry of pain and he realised he'd moved her injured hand when he leaned her back. She probably also had broken ribs from the kicking as well as whatever was happening to her head.

"God, love, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Killian cried, leaning back immediately and surveying her for any extra signs of damage.

For Killian's sound of mind, Emma tried not to wince but the pain was coming back to her now she didn't have the whole guilt/fear/dread thing going on. She nodded, but Killian wasn't fooled. Amidst another barrage of apologies, he coaxed her down the stairs into her Bug (which he'd recently learned how to drive) and set off for the hospital.

...

One cast, two X-Rays and a lot of morphine later, Emma was sitting in her hospital bed, waiting resignedly for her parents and family to arrive. She'd only let the hospital contact them once she knew she was completely fine (mostly) and that the baby was okay. She didn't want them to have to watch her being operated on; she hated seeming weak. But Killian stayed with her the whole time, so all iin all, she wasn't too unhappy. Doctor Whale finished telling her and Killian what she could and could not do for the next four weeks, then left the ward with a quiet 'Congratulations' accompanied by a wink and a nod towards her stomach.

Emma sighed. "It's not going to stay a secret for very long, is it?"

Killian, smirking, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Afraid not, love. But people were going to find out soon enough, eh? I wouldn't stress."

She sighed again, and leaned into his chest, breathing in deeply through her nose. She inhaled his scent to relax her- leather, rum and something she couldn't quite make out. She liked it though.

"Emma!"

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Emma, oh thank goodness!"

Emma was wrenched from her little moment of peace by her family's arrival. Killian lost contact with Emma briefly as Snow practically pushed him out of the way in an effort to hug as much of Emma as she could. He stepped back, smiling.

"Mom, mom- I'm fine." Emma said through her mother's arms, sounding slightly strangled. "Relax, kid- I'll live." She added, catching Henry's eye. He smiled back, but his eyes didn't lose their worry.

"What happened?" Asked David, pulling a chair close to her bed and sitting in it. Neal's pushchair was put at the end of the bed and the others sat down. Killian kissed her forehead and started to make his way to the door, saying:

"I'll give you some time with your family."

He didn't get very far though, because Emma caught hold of his hook and smiled at him.

"You are family."

It was with a huge smile that Killian sat down to listen to Emma recount her story. He didn't let go of her hand the whole time.

...

Emma was released the next day, once the doctors were sure there was no lasting damage to her ribs or skull. She'd have to wear the cast on her hand for a while, but at least it wasn't her gun hand. She'd managed to avoid the baby and moving-in subjects the previous day, merely telling her parents she'd been for a walk and Killian had paused briefly to tie up his shoelaces. They were going to tell everyone at Granny's tomorrow night, though- both about the baby and Emma's living plans.

David had been very insistent that she not come into work today, as yesterday's day off hadn't exactly been relaxing, but Henry and Mary-Margaret had to go into school so it was just her and Killian in the apartment once she got home.

"Home, sweet home." Emma sighed as she opened the door.

"Not for very much longer," grinned Killian as he turned her round so he could pull her into a deep kiss.

"Mmm, we'll have to start looking for a place." Emma agreed after a while. She stepped back, but didn't let go of his hand. She pulled him into the apartment and asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

Outraged, Killian pulled her to face him again.

"Swan! Did you not hear the half a dozen doctors who very expressly told you to _rest?_ Honestly, Emma. You sit down over there," he indicated the sofa, "and I'll fetch you anything you want."

Emma grinned inwardly and followed his orders. She sat down carefully on the living room sofa and waited.

"Now, madam." Began Killian, a tea-towel thrown over his arm. He bowed deeply. "Can I fetch you a refreshing beverage? Or a snack to settle thy stomach?" Emma giggled and shook her head. "Well, then. What does madam want?"

"You." Emma replied, patting the sofa next to her. Killian wasn't about to refuse.


	5. Chapter Five

**Beware- angst incoming! Lots of action, but it's kinda cute and fluffy too...**

Killian sat on the sofa in Emma's apartment, and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He was so glad she was okay- he'd rarely felt as scared as he had when he'd saw her fall, unmoving, to the ground during the attack. He'd been filled with so much anger at those men, who'd dared to attack the Saviour, but had also feared them- as they'd nearly succeeded in whatever they'd been trying to do. If he hadn't followed her off the beach, if he hadn't chosen that road to take into town... who knew what would have happened.

He shuddered and pushed the matter from his mind. He gently lifted her head off his shoulder where it'd been resting and lay her down completely on the sofa. Even though she'd had a load of checks earlier that day before they'd left the hospital, he wasn't about to take his eyes off her for days, not if he could help it. He covered her in a blanket and turned off the TV show they'd been watching before she dropped off. He smiled slightly and began cleaning up the drinks he'd brought over earlier. He put the mugs in the sink with the minimal amount of clattering he could manage and began washing them.

He'd done one when a whimper from behind roused him from his work. Killian looked round at the living room sofa to where Emma had been resting peacefully until a minute ago. But now, her face was screwed up in pain and fear, limbs twisting but eyes closed. Before she let out the next cry of pain, Killian was across the room and shaking her gently. Rather than this consoling her, or waking her up, it only seemed to make it worse.

"Killian!" She cried, arms thrashing blindly. "Killian, help!" She burrowed into the blanket, clearly trying to protect herself in the dream.

"Emma, wake up." Killian pleaded, stroking her hair away from her face. He crouched by the sofa, beginning to panic as tears streamed down her face.

She continued to sob, asleep the whole time. Killian couldn't rouse her and she didn't seem to be calming down. She pleaded with the people in her dream, continued to cry out in pain and fear until a gasp wracked her shaking body and she shot up into an upright position, eyes flashing open.

"No!" She shrieked, hands grasping the edge of the sofa for support. Killian froze, making sure she was awake before he reached over to take her hand. However, this turned out not to be the comforting action he'd intended it to be, as the moment he touched her, the hand closest to him flung out and shot a beam of light into his chest. He was thrown backwards with the force of it, Emma's impulsive, defensive magic blowing him away from her. Emma's head whipped round to look at him as the magic stream hit him, but she couldn't break it off before he hit the wall and delved into unconsciousness.

…

Killian woozily awoke to the tear-stained face of the Saviour looming over him. He was propped up in the half-upright position he'd landed in, after he hit the wall and blacked out. The back of his head was throbbing, but he decided not to mention that, as, with a gasp of relief, more tears fell from Emma's horrified green eyes.

"Killian! Oh, thank God, thank God. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to, but I was in the nightmare and then I woke up and I was so scared and you made me jump and- and- it was a reflex, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to. I stopped as soon as I realised it was you, but you'd already hit the wall, and you wouldn't wake up, and I thought… _I thought…_ " Emma dissolved into hiccups of remorse and she couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm so sorry, Killian, I'm so sorry."

Killian, with difficulty, sat up. Emma was crouching over him, so she made it difficult for him to move much, but he managed to sneak one arm over her back and the other around her waist, and he pulled her into his chest in an awkward but heartfelt hug. She sobbed as he stroked her hair.

"Love, it's okay."

"No, no it's not! My magic is dangerous- first it hurt Henry, now you… As soon as you blacked out I came over here and tried to wake you up, but there was a lump on your head from where you hit the wall, and you didn't wake up- it's been nearly five minutes, and… _oh God, Killian, I'm so sorry!"_ She burrowed into his chest to hide her face.

Killian pulled her away from him, and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me, Emma. _Do not apologize._ If anything, it was my fault for not expecting you to be jumpy- I could tell you were having a bad dream and I should have been more careful. Plus, now we know you'll be harder to ambush if those men come back. I fully expect you to be as defended if anyone else tries to take you, or hurt you or whatever, after sleeping alright? I'm fine, I'm honestly okay, and I'm just glad you're prepared. Alright?" Emma's eyes did not leave his face throughout his speech, and she nodded in reply.

"Come on, now then, Swan. Let's get you some lunch." _And possibly an ice pack for me,_ he added internally. He would try not to let her see, though, because he didn't want Emma to get scared and guilty and run away again like she had last time her magic hurt someone. Besides, he was basically alright and he was sure it was just a bump.

Emma watched Killian carefully as he got up. She searched for any sign of wobbliness, wooziness, confusion or any of the typical concussion signs. As soon as he was upright and looking at her concerned face with amusement, she busied herself with filling a cloth with ice cubes and pressing it to the back of his head. There was a small bump, but even the tininess of it did little to alleviate the remorse she felt squirming in her stomach.

"Hey, now, love," Killian protested as the ice pack was applied to the back of his head, (secretly glad for it but not wanting to guilt-trip her anymore), "I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you! You were in hospital this morning, you remember that, right?"

"Well, yes, but I also just attacked you and knocked you out." She replied, dabbing at his head with the ice.

"You're carrying my child." He countered, grabbing her wrist to make her stop and sit down. He began to get up to make lunch, but Emma forced him back down by pushing his shoulders.

"Yes, and I'll have great fun explaining to our child why he can only visit his father in hospital because his mother attacked him but didn't get him proper medical attention so he turned into a vegetable!" For a moment there was a stand-off, both wanting to care for the other, but after a while, Killian's eyes crinkled and he burst out laughing. Emma grinned unwillingly, but continued to hold the ice to his head.

"A vegetable?" Snorted Killian once his chuckles had subsided. "What kind of magic is it that you use, lass?"

Emma explained the whole brain damage/vegetable thing, and Killian shook his head, snorting again.

"Listen, love. I'm fine. I'll prove it- my name is Killian Jones, I live in Storybrooke. I'm a little over two hundred years old, and I recently asked my girlfriend to move in with me. It didn't go as planned, as she ended up in hospital, but the next day, sought revenge by trying to turn me into a cabbage."

Emma swatted at him with a tea towel, but she was laughing despite herself.

"Okay, it seems you're not turning into a cabbage."

Killian smiled at her, smugly satisfied.

"Or a lettuce?"

"Or a lettuce." Emma agreed.

They amused themselves by naming all the vegetables Killian wasn't turning into, while he made lunch. Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a maleficent force was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and ruin the happiness they'd both strived so hard to create.


	6. Chapter Six

**I really enjoyed writing this scene- I got to explore some of the areas and relationships that the writers have never really gotten into. It's quite cute and there's going to be much more action soon, so just be patient with me!**

Emma slept uneasily that night. Killian didn't sleep at all- for fear of him not waking up, Emma had forbidden him from falling asleep and very nearly managed to insist she stay up with him. Killian had persuaded her she needed to sleep as she was still recovering from the accident, but had agreed to wake her up if he felt drowsy.

Killian lay on her bed where she was curled into a foetal position. He didn't have his arm round her, as he'd have to get up at some point to keep himself awake. He twiddled his fingers, and looked up at the ceiling, bored. A yawn racked his chest and he felt his eyelids beginning to grow heavy. Reluctantly, he got gently out of the bed and wandered downstairs. To his surprise, he saw Mary-Margaret sitting at the darkened kitchen table, looking at something in her hand.

He'd heard the Charmings go to bed hours earlier, but hadn't heard either get up again- Snow clearly didn't want to be disturbed. He turned round discreetly, but the stairs creaked under him and Mary-Margaret's head whipped round to look at him.

"Sorry, love. I just… wanted some water." Killian explained. He and Emma had decided not to tell her parents about what had transpired earlier, so he wasn't going to tell her mother why he wasn't allowed to sleep.

"Oh, Killian." She sighed, turning back round to look at the object in her hands. "I thought you were David."

Looking at her curiously, Killian frowned.

"Is everything alright, love?"

Mary-Margaret turned back to look at him, a small smile on her face. She held up a pregnancy test, which displayed a '+' sign.

Killian's mouth fell open.

"Um… congratulations?"

Mary-Margaret looked at him, confused.

"Wha- it's not mine, I found it in the bathroom!" Suddenly, she covered her mouth in apparent shock. "Oh no, has Emma not told you yet? Damn, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no- I know, she has. I thought it was yours, I meant to throw that away somewhere more subtle." Killian moved forwards to take a seat next to Mary-Margaret. "I'm going to be… a _dad.I"_

The realisation truly hit him for the first time, and a smile broke across his face. He'd had a chance to think about there being a baby around when Emma was in hospital, but had never really processed the whole _dad_ thing. He was going to be a father. He couldn't wait.

Mary-Margaret smiled, and reached across the table to hold his hand.

"You're going to be a great dad- look how much Henry loves spending time with you! I'm excited to be a grandmother again as well, and don't worry- I won't say anything to David until you and Emma are ready. Congratulations, by the way, Killian."

He looked into her sincere, caring eyes and was incredibly glad his child would be growing up with her as a grandmother.

"We were planning on telling everyone at Granny's tonight. I wonder how Regina will react- do you think she'll feel we're stealing her thunder?"

Mary-Margaret thought for a minute, stroking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Certainly, the old Regina would have. But I think she's grown enough to move past the jealousy to accept her true happiness for the two of you- besides, it not like you could possibly have done it on purpose. Plus, you're not moving in together, so it's a different kind of relationship evolution, I think."

Killian smiled nervously.

 _Ah._

Mary-Margaret was looking at him curiously, probably suspecting there was more to his unease. He changed the subject-

"What about Henry? How do you think the lad will react?"

Snow shook her head.

"I don't expect he'll have a problem with it. He loves Neal and Roland, so he's used to having a bit of competition in the kids' area. I don't think there'll be any kind of complication. He'll probably relish being handed the big-brother role. Don't worry, Killian."

Unused to hearing his proper name being used by her, Killian smiled at her in silence until their peaceful little family bubble was popped by footsteps cautiously coming downstairs into the relative darkness.

"Killian?" Emma's voice called out tentatively before she saw the two of them seated at the table. "Hey, mom. What's going on?" She asked.

She looked from Killian, to her mom, to the object her mom held in her hand. Emma looked back, in shock, at Mary-Margaret, whose shining eyes began to fill with tears as she smiled and went over to embrace her daughter.

"Oh, Emma…" Whispered Snow, hugging her daughter to her. Emma looked over Mary-Margaret's shoulder as she hugged her back, to where Killian was sitting, smiling. "How long have you known?" Mary-Margaret asked, pulling back, stroking hair away from Emma's face as she did so.

"Um… about two days, I think. And are you sure you want to keep holding that?" Emma asked, indicating the pregnancy stick Mary-Margaret was clutching.

She dropped it on the table immediately. "Oh, God. Eurgh. No- I don't mean eurgh, I mean- um… _unhygienic."_ Mary-Margaret looked sheepishly at the floor. Emma chuckled. With an apologetic glance, Mary-Margaret hurried off to quietly wash her hands and Emma took the distance to subtly ask Killian;

"How're you feeling?"

Killian looked back at her, exasperated. "Love, I'm fine." He responded in a low voice. "I just came down to keep myself awake, and I found your mother with the test. She found it in the trash."

Emma groaned. "I really need to throw that away properly if I don't want people to keep finding out accidentally." With that, she gingerly took the pregnancy test and threw it in the large kitchen bin, covering it with other layers of garbage that people were unlikely to look through.

She re-joined Killian at the table as he said:

"Well, we're planning on telling people at Granny's-" (he checked the kitchen clock) "-later today, so it shouldn't matter too much to you, love."

Emma sighed and leaned against his chest.

"I guess not, but I just want everyone to find out in the right way, you know? I want to break it to Henry gently, maybe privately, so he doesn't feel excluded."

"Oh Emma, I wouldn't worry about Henry." Mary-Margaret injected as she joined the two at the table. Emma looked at her questioningly. "As long as you make sure he's included in everything and gets opportunities to bond with the baby, and spend time with you when it's not all about the baby, it should be fine."

Killian squeezed her shoulder supportively, and she smiled through a yawn.

"Thanks, Mary-Margaret. I'm gonna go back to bed- it's going to be a long day tomorrow, I think." With that, she went back upstairs.

Mary-Margaret departed with a smile and Killian went over to the sofa and quietly turned on the TV, intending to follow Emma's orders.

It was going to be a long night, too.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry the new updating hasn't been as regular as usual. I've been really busy, but fully intend to keep going with this fic. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading, and please feel free to review! Enjoy...  
**

"Mom, that's awesome!" Exclaimed Henry, jumping up and hugging his mother.

Emma smiled, slightly surprised.

"Really?" She laughed as he pulled back and sat down. She'd told him she was expecting and he seemed ecstatic- this was going to be easier than she could have ever hoped. She was starting to feel less terrified and more excited about being a proper mother, now.

"Yeah! It's going to be so cool- I'm going to be a big brother. I know I sort of already am with Neal, but he's my uncle, technically, and now I'll be a proper brother! Congratulations, mom. And to Killian, too- he's the dad right?" Henry looked at her, suddenly cautious.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Chuckled Emma. They were sat in the very seats she'd shared with Killian and Mary-Margaret early that morning, a couple of hours before they needed to meet everyone else at Granny's.

Henry smiled back at her, more pleased than she could have hoped for. "So, who else knows? Please tell me I'm not the last one- I hate it when I'm the last one to know something big like this!"

Emma grabbed his hand supportively.

"No, no- only Killian and my mom know- and Mary-Margaret only knows because she found the test in the bin by accident." Emma chose not to mention that that was how Killian had found out as well. Henry grinned.

"This is so cool- so when are you telling David?"

"Tonight, at Granny's. And, we've got some other news that only Killian and I are in on, but we decided to tell you first, because it'll likely involve you the most." Henry looked at her expectantly. "We're moving in together."

Henry grinned and hugged her again. "Here?"

"No, no. We're going to find our own place, either an apartment, a house or even on the Jolly Roger. We haven't decided or even started looking at all yet. But, I promise, you can still stay over as often as you want, whenever you want. You'll get a key and everything. Plus, if you want to, you can split your time staying with me to stay here with your grandparents if you want to. I know this is a lot of changes all at once, but we'll totally listen to your input and preferences. Killian understands totally that your feelings are pretty much as important in this as mine are, and he's cool with whatever you decide, okay kid?"

Henry smiled. "Okay, mom."

…

A few hours later, there was a large gathering at Granny's. David, Mary-Margaret, Granny herself, Ruby, Henry, Regina, Robin, Emma and of course, Killian were sat in the large booth in the corner.

Drinks were ordered, and nachos were brought over and set on the table. Chatter died down after a couple of minutes once everyone had arrived and Killian and Emma smiled at each other nervously. They'd decided to mention the moving-in part first, then somehow work the pregnancy in at some later point.

"So what's happening, Miss Swan?" Asked Regina.

Emma took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, much inspired by you and Robin, um…" Emma wasn't sure completely how to finish her sentence, so Killian took over.

"We're going to live together." He announced.

There was a general uproar of congratulations, with teary eyes from Mary-Margaret.

Regina looked at Emma.

"Well, you do like to be the centre of attention, don't you Emma?" There was a slight smile in her voice and on her face, so Emma laughed. "You couldn't give Robin and I one week to celebrate before you stole our idea, huh?"

"Well, I'm pregnant too, in case that makes it any better."

There was a brief silence as Regina's mouth fell open. Then the previous uproar was forgotten in this new celebration. Hands were shook, backs were patted and Regina smiled a true, happy smile.

"Well, that does soften the blow somewhat," she admitted, grudgingly, "and congratulations."

More drinks were ordered (non-alcoholic for Emma) and everyone had a thoroughly happy evening.

…

As Emma was discussing possible new living spaces for her and Killian, the proud father himself felt a prickle up his spine. A cold shiver sent knives into his stomach, as though a malevolent force was training it's invisible eyes on his back.

Without removing his arm from Emma's shoulders, he turned round to look out of the window at the darkening street outside.

After a few moments of suspicious scanning, he was about to re-join the conversation when a figure was spotted in the corner of his eye. Under the awning of the opposite shop was a dark shape. It stood still, leaning against the shop wall, and though Killian couldn't see them, he could feel the man's eyes looking at the party through the window.

Killian stiffened, recognising the clothes the figure wore. They were the same garments as those that had been worn by the men who'd attacked Emma, and the build of the man was identical to that of the man who'd been ordering the others around- presumably the one in charge.

As if the man knew what was going on inside Killian's head, the man straightened and moved away from the wall, so he could be seen better. After giving a small wave to make sure he had Killian's full attention, his gloved fingers clicked and s fireball appeared in his hands.

Killian sensed what was about to happen, and started to turn, open his mouth and warn everybody of the impending danger, but he couldn't move fast enough. The fireball exploded into the window behind him and the diner caught fire impossibly fast.

Screams rent the air, piercing and shrill. The orange glow spread across the walls, and everything moved in slow motion. David and Mary-Margaret ran to the door and held it open as the inhabitants of the diner ran for their lives. Regina pushed Robin through and went back to grab Henry- but before they could go through the door, they were crushed by burning, falling ceiling parts. Ruby's eyes glowed yellow, and alongside her grandmother, she tried to smash some windows to make another exit route, but caught fire and turned into a blurred, flaming figure, her screams merging into animal howls. Killian tried to run for the door, but was anchored in place.

Emma's hand closed around his upper arm and held him still as she looked him in the eyes, unforgiving and cold.

Amidst shrieks and screams, the roar of the flames and groans of the collapsing building, Emma spoke, and like everything else it seemed to be going at half speed. She didn't blink as she stared at him.

" _This… was your fault, Killian Jones. You didn't save us- me, Henry, the baby, even Regina and Ruby: we died because of you. Because you didn't save us. This is on you."_

With that, she stepped back, just as another portion of the roof collapsed. Killian could only stare in horror as the woman he loved was consumed by flame and crushed by wood and timber. He stared at the place she'd been and her words echoed in his head.

 _Your fault._

Killian jerked upright, sweat pouring down his face. He was in Emma's bed in the loft. She was curled up next to him, sound asleep, alive. They'd left the diner earlier earlier, after a thoroughly pleasant evening, no sinister figures were spotted outside the diner and _it was all a dream._ Killian shook his head, pants slowing.

It was all a dream.

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hand and hook.

It was all a dream.

 _It was all a dre-_ was it though?

Because when Killian looked up, looked around the room for the first time, he saw, engraved on the mirror in unfamiliar handwriting, were the words

 ** _It's up to you to save them, Killian Jones._**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Beware- Captain Swan family fluff incoming. This is a really cute chapter, and I apologize if they're slightly OOC, but I couldn't resist making E &K into a cute couply-couple. I hope you enjoy- and there's definitely some darkness coming…**

 **Seven months later**

"Thank you Doctor Whale. We'll see you soon!" Called Emma as she and Killian exited his office. They'd been in for yet another routine check and thankfully, everything was okay.

Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they walked out into the autumn sunshine. She smiled and leaned into his chest as they walked away from the hospital, unconsciously laying a hand on her protruding belly.

"Not long now, love." Killian remarked.

Emma tilted her head up to look at him, squinting slightly in the glare of the sun. She saw no trace of fear in his face- nor anger or trepidation. All she saw was love, and for that she felt she loved him even more. All her fear, her guilt before she told him seemed so ridiculous now; how could such a wonderful man ever disappoint her like that? Even if he hadn't wanted the baby, how could she have not trusted him to stay with her anyway? She said none of this out loud, though, but just lay her head back on his chest and sighed contentedly. He rested his head on top of hers and they walked contentedly down the high street, blatantly happy with their current lot in life.

What they didn't know, however, was that their lot was soon to change.

Killian stopped abruptly outside a flower shop and instructed Emma to wait outside for him. When he emerged, beaming, a few minutes later, Emma couldn't have had a bigger smile. As he presented her with the gigantic bouquet of lilies, she went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

"Killian- I love them. They'll look great in the living room." Killian smiled, and together they walked up a tiny paved garden path, enclosed by hedges. Emma pushed a key into the lock, and the door swung open to reveal the cottage the two of them had found and instantly purchased not three weeks ago.

Rustic and old-timey on the outside, the interior was furnished with all the mod-cons and let the couple want for nothing. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, spacious living room and not one but _two_ bathrooms as well as their own en-suite, it was more like a mansion than a cottage to the two, who were used to sharing the either the loft or a cabin on the Jolly Roger. Emma dumped the key in the bowl on the hall table and they walked into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

"Henry, we're home!" Emma called as she dug in some of the still-unpacked boxes. She straightened up with a crystal vase in her hands as Henry bounded in.

"How was the hospital? Everything alright with the baby?" He asked, seating himself at the breakfast bar. Emma filled the vase at the sink while Killian sat next to him.

"Yeah, it was fine. The due date's the same and everything's going great at the moment."

The flowers were set on the sideboard and Henry went back up to his room after hugging his mom, then reaching round her to grab a packet of crisps.

Emma got some frying pans out of a cupboard and started finding the ingredients for cooking pancakes. Killian watched in amusement.

"I must say, love, this pancake-craving definitely makes up for your sudden aversion to bacon." He was referring to the moment about six weeks ago, when at Granny's, she'd taken a bite of her usually-favourite burger and run immediately to the bathroom. Looking slightly offended, Granny had cleared away her plate, muttering something unsavoury about 'damn babies'. Emma poked her head round the doorway a few minutes later, and Killian indicated with a smile that the offending food had gone, and she trotted over to re-take her seat.

"Sorry, Granny." She apologized immediately when Granny reappeared. "It wasn't a comment on your cooking, but I promise I'll like bacon again when the baby's come." Granny made a face and brought a glass of water for her to clean her mouth with, while Killian looked at her in horror.

"Bacon?" He asked, shocked. Emma looked at her questioningly, swilling water around her mouth. "I thought it was because of the pickles on the burger. I knew you no longer ate pickles, but _bacon?_ It's one of the best things about this realm! How am I meant to survive without bacon butties in the morning! Gods, Swan."

Emma looked at him, amused throughout his tirade. When it was over, she leaned over to kiss his cheek, but thought the better of it.

"Sorry, but it's just what the baby wants. But I promise, I'll think of something else to make in the mornings. But in the meanwhile," she continued, perusing the Granny's menu, "I'm still without lunch, and with this baby, I can't afford to miss meals. I'm eating for two." She scanned the meals on offer, clicking her tongue. "Aha!"

Granny came over at her triumphant cry, and looked at her expectantly. "Please tell me I won't have to throw this meal away as well, because it's got pickles, or bacon, or cheese, or whatever it is you don't like anymore."

Emma smirked. "Not unless you put pickles on pancakes."

Killian had never seen Emma- or anyone- clear a plate as fast as she did with those pancakes. Granny watched her devour them approvingly, seemingly mollified for the burger. When Emma had finished, she looked at Killian, who was still halfway through his toastie.

"Looks like I'll be making you pancakes in the mornings instead. How does that sound?"

Killian nodded, grinning, and they'd paid the bill. Emma was surprised when Granny didn't bill them for the burger, saying that she'd been pregnant once, too. Emma had laughed and given her an extra-large tip.

Killian finished reminiscing as Emma slid a stack of pancakes onto two plates. Henry came thundering downstairs and announced he was going to his friend's house and Emma waved him off with a mouthful of pancake.

When the washing up was done and pancakes were long-since gone, Emma and Killian decided to finally finish unpacking their moving boxes. Emma took 'Pictures & Decorations' off upstairs while Killian stayed in the kitchen with 'Crockery'. He'd finished the last of the plates and was about to start with the bowls when a cry from upstairs made him almost drop a bowl. Even before Emma could cry out his name, he was halfway up the stairs, heart thudding.

He found her bent over, one hand on the wall for support, on hand holding her belly. She looked up at him, eyes full of pain.

"Killian, something hurts. I was just bending over and-" her words were cut off by a cry of pain and she screwed her face up. Killian ran over to her, hand round her shoulders in support. Her knees buckled and he carried her to their bedroom, laying her on their bed, terrified out of his mind. As Emma yelled again, he wished Henry was here to go get help. He had rarely wanted to leave her less, but they didn't have a landline and they'd both left their mobiles at the loft earlier and forgotten to retrieve them.

"Okay, love, I'm going to run to the hospital and I'll bring someone to help." Emma looked at him, panting, but eyes full of trust. Killian hesitated to leave her, but her next cry told him something needed to be done. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon- just hold on, alright? It's going to be okay, Emma."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Interesting chapter coming up here, guys. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing/following/favouriting, I love you all! In this chapter, we'll be finding out the name of the arch-villain dude… *dun dun dunnn* and there's quite a lot of action going on here. Enjoy chapter nine!**

Emma cried out in pain as she heard the door slam downstairs. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she clenched every muscle in her body. She prayed for the pain to pass, and _incredibly,_ it did. Her heart rate slowed and she relaxed, leaning her head back against the wall behind the bed. Breaths coming more naturally, Emma got up on shaky legs to peruse curiously through her pregnancy book.

 _At around 32 weeks, the mother may experience the uterus contractions known as Braxton Hicks contractions. Similar, but not identical to real labour contractions, they are common and non-harmful to either the mother or baby. The often mildly painful feeling is caused by the uterus-_

Emma didn't bother reading the rest. She didn't care why she'd felt them, she was just happy that they were non-harmful and over. She did a mental calculation to check the timing- seven months since she took the test, and about three weeks since the baby had been conceived. Seven times four, add three- 31 weeks. Perfect. Emma sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Killian to return. She knew she and the baby were probably alright, but she'd feel better if she knew everything was fine- and her legs were still far too shaky to carry her safely to the hospital.

…

Meanwhile, Killian was terrified. He sprinted down the stairs, pausing only to grab the house key out of the bowl in the hall before he was out of the front door.

 _Please let Emma be okay. Gods, please._

He panted down the garden path and flung open the gate. He started to turn in the direction of the hospital- when someone grabbed him from behind. Taken completely by surprise, he went limp and was dragged behind the hedge, out of sight from anyone on the street, as well as the house.

Coming to his senses, Killian jabbed his elbow backwards and the hand covering his mouth disappeared as his captor went to shield hut bruised gut. Killian took the opportunity to twist around and jab his hand into the balaclava-clad face. He went down, but before Killian could get much further, he was frozen in a sheen of lightning-like green-coloured magic. Stuck in his defensive position, only his eyes could flicker around in a panic as the man keeping him captive walked round from behind him, chuckling malevolently.

"Ah, pirate." The man laughed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid you just weren't good enough. Even though I wrote you such a lovely little note on your mirror after that little nightmare I gave you? I can't believe you would just _leave her_ like that." Killian clenched his jaw and tried to move, to squirm even a little bit, but to no avail. The man watched his efforts in amusement. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to work. As you may have already inferred, I'm extremely powerful." For the first time, Killian noticed that he had a slight accent, the origin of which he couldn't place. He was definitely foreign, though- he'd never heard anyone in the Enchanted Forest talk like he did.

"Now, my little puppet," the man continued, raising his hands, making Killian float slightly to show off his control, "you are going to do exactly as I wish. Unfortunately, the enchantment Emma and the Evil Queen cast on this house prevents me from entering, but have no fear- it doesn't stop _you._ " Killian's eyes widened in horror. "Yes, my hooked friend. I'm going to need you to do my dirty work, I'm afraid. I won't bothering explaining my plan to you, for there is only thing you need to know: I need the Saviour dead." Killian started struggling again in anger and fear, strained grunts escaping his still-shut mouth. "I shall relieve you of this enchantment, but before I do so, I shall cast a new spell- and purpose spell. You won't be able to talk, act or do _anything_ other than kill Emma, as that is the purpose I intend to give you with the spell. Of course, there's a chance the Saviour will kill you in self-defense, but I think it's rather more likely she'll waste time trying to stop you non-violently, or, more entertainingly, _reason with you._ Either way, one of you will be out of the way by the time this spell wears off. And, as I see that remark has lit a spark of hope in your eyes, I feel the need to mention that that won't happen for at least three to four hours. The spell can't be removed, however, by anyone other than the caster, so I'm afraid this is going to happen. Now- let's get on with the show."

Holding Killian in place with one hand, the man pointed his other at him, and through black gloves, a stream of purple light emitted from it, hitting Killian. As soon as it did, the green magic evaporated and Killian could feel the purpose overcoming him. Before it did, however, he made a desperate lunge at the man, hook outstretched, but stopped himself involuntarily. As the spell overtook the last corners of his being, he choked out:

" _Who are the hell are you_?"

The man laughed, as Killian's vision turned purple. He leaned closer and breathed into his ear:

"My name is Jafar- and I shall be the first out of so many who have tried before me, to destroy the Saviour. And it's all because of you, little pirate. So, now, go- kill Emma Swan."

…

Emma was still upstairs in her bedroom when she heard the front door re-open. She managed to stagger out onto the landing to let the, no doubt, terrified Killian and doctor know she was alright, but was surprised to see no doctor, only Killian.

"Killian? I'm alright, it was just something called Braxton-Hicks contractions. It's harmless, but… Killian? Are you okay?"

Killian's shockingly blue eyes were trained on her from the bottom of the stairs, unblinking and fierce. Emma took a step backwards.

"Killian? Where's the doctor? I thought you were going to get help."

Killian slowly began walking up the stairs, eyes still focused on her. A stone of fear and uncertainty dropped into Emma's stomach as she took another few steps backward. "Killian, please say something. You're scaring me. Killian, where's the doctor?"

She kept using his name in an effort to get through to him, but he only walked faster. Eyes blazing, determined, and terrifying, he reached the landing where Emma was standing with her back against the wall. She couldn't move for fear- his face was angry, almost _evil_ as he surveyed her, scanned her.

Nervously, she reached up to stroke his face and he seemed to relax slightly, closing his eyes. He seemed to be fighting with himself and the moment she took her hand away his eyes were open again, sending knives of icy fear into her. She cupped his face again and his eyes softened.

"Killian, what's happening? _What's wrong?"_

His face turned hard again, but not before he managed to spit, to choke out one single, desperate word.

" _Run."_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger guys.**

 **Not really MUHAHAHAHAHA (if you get the reference you'll be forever awesome). Anyways, this is going to be an intense chapter, so buckle up. I'm sorry this update took so long, but I'm on holiday at the moment and only just figured out how to connect my laptop to the WiFi! But please enjoy, review and follow! This chapter kind of switches between Emma's and Killian's perspective, but I think you'll get the gist…**

Emma stared at him in confusion, but didn't react in time, as his eyes clouded over and he felt the spell take complete control again. Emma regarded him warily and he closed the small gap between them, pinning hr against the wall. She gasped and he brought up his hook to press against her throat. Eyes bulging as he cut off her airway, she scrabbled desperately at him, trying to push him away. The only reason he hadn't just put it through her windpipe already was because Killian was fighting harder than he'd ever fought in his life.

He'd watched Milah and Liam die, and knew that he'd indirectly had a hand in both of their deaths. But if Emma died today, he knew that he could never, _ever_ gain even the tiniest vestige of forgiveness for himself. So he was storming and raging and doing everything he could, inwardly, to try and stop his body from slowly strangling the life out of the woman he loved. It was barely working; Emma's face turned blue.

In a last ditch effort to save herself, she reluctantly brought up her hands to his chest and let the magic burst from them. Twin streams of energy hit him and he was blasted backwards into the opposite wall. Thankfully she'd moved enough that he wasn't thrown down the stairs, but the reprieve she earned afterwards was barely enough to let her choke and regain her breath before he came barrelling back towards her. _Run, Emma!_ He cried out in his mind as he grabbed her again and his momentum carried them back into the wall.

Not taken by surprise this time, she kneed him in the groin and used his consequent loose grip to twist him over her hip and onto the floor. Emma tried to run, but he shot out his hook and caught her ankle, the sharp end piercing her skin. Her cry of pain as she hit the floor was nearly enough to help his regain brief control, but not quite. As it was, she barely had enough time to flip onto her back before he was on her, knees either side of her chest and hook above her, ready to strike. Emma shot one of her hands into his hooked hand's armpit and used his surprise and pain to give his hook a twist and throw it down the stairs. Killian stared at her in a rage, inwardly proud, but his body refused to show it. With a roar, he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up with him and slammed her into the wall. Except it wasn't a wall- it was the door to their bedroom. It opened and they fell through in a heap.

Emma scrambled out from underneath him as he struggled to get up, fighting his own body. She ran to the other side of the room, and he could hear her cursing and he knew it was due to the fact they'd opted for a bedroom with un-openable windows. She searched for something to throw through the glass to make an escape route, but he was on her before she could find one. He pulled her backwards onto the bed, and she cried out, holding her belly.

A spark of fear lit in Killian's head. _The baby._ He could do nothing to stop himself as he reached forwards to grab the blonde hair sprawling across the duvet. Emma screamed as he pulled her up again and dragged her backwards to slam her head against the headboard. Temple throbbing and eyes blurry with tears, Emma didn't even try to stop the dark shape that came towards her. It turned out to be his hand, striking her across the cheek, sending her sideways onto the bed and he reached forwards to grab her again, but she rolled out of the way just as his hands grazed her shoulders. Off-balanced, he crashed face-first onto the bed, and Emma jumped up, away from him.

She grabbed a flower vase and crashed it over his head as he started to get up again. He fell back down, on his side so she could see his handsome face, no longer screwed up in a snarl. His eyes closed, but chest moving, she could tell she'd not killed him and stepped back, catching her breath.

…

Killian's eyes flew open again as he regained consciousness, but couldn't move as Emma had tied him to one of the kitchen chairs. She stood two feet away, clearly having just finished tying him up as she was still moving when he caught her eye. All was silent for a moment as he regarded her, hand itching to wrap again round her throat, but inside, he was so glad he was tied up. _He couldn't hurt her now. Go, Emma,_ he urged, needing her to make a break for it before he inevitably broke loose. _Find help!_

Emma obviously didn't heed his telepathic message and began to speak, nervously and tearfully.

"Killian? Killian please, stop. I don't know what's come over you, but I know this isn't you. I know Killian is still in there, somewhere. I just need him to listen to me and stop whatever you're trying to do, here." Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded with her murderous lover, and Killian used the pain they caused him to bring himself closer to the surface. Emma must have seen some change in him because she continued speaking. "Killian, listen to me. I can't take you to Regina, because she'll kill you, and if I take you to the hospital you'll most likely hurt people there. And I don't know how to help you, Killian, so _you have to do this yourself._ I don't know how to break this spell, so you'll have to do it. Fight this enchantment I know is on you, and we can fix whatever is happening here." Emma finished her speech and regarded him warily, clearly not sure if it had worked.

It nearly did, Killian feeling control return to his fingers, but before he could get any further with this mental battle, the knots he'd been straining against ever since he woke up, broke.

Flying out of the chair at Emma before she had a chance to run, he caught her round her rotund middle and sent both of them crashing to the floor. Her head cracked back against the floor tiles and a trickle of blood ran down her forehead. He raised his fist for a punch, but she dodged it, making his knuckles split against the floor. He bellowed in pain, and she used the opportunity to gather her knees underneath her and flip him backwards headbutting him in the chest as she did so.

Winded, he gazed up at her and she punched him again, making his head spin. In retaliation, Killian reached upwards and grabbed a snowglobe off the floor-to-ceiling bookshelf they were lying next to. It crashed into her temple and she fell off him, sideways. He got up and looked down at her prone figure. Through the purple haze in his mind, he could hear her groaning but the spell wouldn't allow him to take control.

Emma started to crawl away from him, but he stepped on the back of her leg, hard. Her scream of pain nearly brought him to the surface again, but his feet moved first. Standing next to her, he began kicking her- in the stomach, head, chest, legs. She howled again and Killian stopped, wrestling with himself. He screamed inwardly, and finally managed to shake off the enchantment- at the same time something hard hit the back of his head and he collapsed, unconscious.

Emma, too, was fading away when she felt Killian stop. Feeling a sense of deja-vu from when she'd been attacked the first time and Killian had come to save her, she looked up through hazy eyes to see Killian's eyes finally clear and he looked down at her in pain and horror. He started to reach for her, to open his mouth to speak, but abruptly collapsed as yet another vase was cracked over his head. He fell to the floor in a heap and Emma's darkening vision only just let her see the stiff figure of Henry, staring at them both with a mixture of horror and shock. Still holding the remnants of the vase, he crossed Killian's prone body and held his mother as she blacked out.

"Mom? What's going on? Mom? Killian, what were you doing?" He screamed as his mother's eyes closed. "Mom? _Mom!"_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I would apologise for leaving it like that, but I'm too evil.**

 **:)**

 **Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

Killian awoke in the hospital. His eyes were clear, and somehow he could tell the enchantment had been totally lifted. He started to get up, to find Emma- but was wrenched back down by the handcuff chaining him to the bed. He tugged at it for a moment, desparate, before someone in the room cleared their throat.

It was dark outside, and his ward was dimly lit. He watched as the speaker drew closer, coming out of the shadows. He was surprised to see that it was David. Unspeaking, he walked slowly over to Killian's bed and rested his hands on the railing Killian was chained to, looming over him. He finally spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"How _dare_ you."

Killian started to open his mouth, to explain that it had been the spell, but before he could get out more than "Dave, listen-" David punched him in the face.

Head cracking backwards against the railing behind him, Killian blinked stars out of his eyes.

"How dare you." David repeated, straightening and looking down at Killian through a haze of hatred and betrayal. They'd actually become almost-friends in the months he and Emma had been together and David couldn't comprehend what had happened. Emma was still unconscious and not allowed visitors due to the excessive amount of doctors around her bed, and David needed answers. He watched the ex-pirate struggle to clear his head from the blow, and waited for him to meet his eyes again.

Guilt, fear, hatred and white-hot anger were curdling in Killian's stomach. He'd seen everything he'd been doing to Emma and had been virtually powerless to stop it. He remembered being slightly in control for seconds at a time, then finally throwing of the spell all together before he was knocked out. He closed his eyes and hated himself, not blaming David at all for hitting him. His head and face ached from both the knockings out and the recent punch, but he knew that was nothing compared to what he knew Emma must be feeling.

"How is she?" He asked in a low, miserable voice.

"No." Replied David, his voice hard and furious. Killian finally looked up at him. "You don't get to ask how she is- you're the one who attacked her! You don't get to know anything about her! In fact, you're never to _see,_ or _speak_ or have anything to do with her ever again! We still don't know if she'd going to live, so even if I wanted to answer your question, I couldn't. But she, Henry, Mary-Margaret and I, are done with you, pirate."

David turned to leave.

"No- wait! Please, just listen to me." Killian cried desperately. David turned back to face him, slowly.

"Please, David." He begged. "Just listen to my side of the story."

David looked at the pirate's face. Astonishingly, it looked like tears were pooling in his eyes, and pain was evident on his face. Even if it was some kind of trick, he was restrained so nothing could happen.

"You've got two minutes, pirate." He brought over the chair he'd recently vacated and sat next to Killian's bedside. Killian struggled to straighten, looked at David and began to speak.

"We were unpacking the last of the moving boxes when I heard Emma cry out. I found her upstairs in great pain, saying something was wrong with the baby. I put her on the bed and went to get help." David looked at him, seeming to believe it so far. Killian continued; "I got down the path and was about to turn towards the hospital when I was grabbed from behind. I managed to knock out the attacker, but before I could get anywhere, I was frozen by magic. A man, one of the men who attacked Emma a few months ago came into view, and said he needed to kill the Saviour. He said his name was Jafar, and that he was going to cast a spell on me which would make me kill Emma. He couldn't enter the house because of the protection spell that was cast on it, so he cast a purpose enchantment on me to make me do his dirty work. He said I would be unable to do anything other than killing Emma, talking included. He said it would wear off, but it could only be taken off by him.

So he cast the spell and I re-entered the house and I tried to throw off the enchantment, or to warn Emma. I _somehow_ managed to briefly overpower the spell, to warn her, to tell her to run, but I went back under immediately.

There was a fight, during which she disarmed me, and knocked me out. I lost my hook, I still don't know where it went. It's a bit fuzzy. Anyway, I woke back up, bound to a chair in the kitchen. She tried to talk to me, and I used her voice to pull myself to the surface, to push the spell off. I managed to regain control of my fingers but the rest of my body was still under the spell and broke free of the chair, ruining the concentration so the spell was on me again. There was more fighting, during which I…overpowered her.

I was _kicking_ her, though in my head I was fighting, screaming at myself to stop. But it was like the spell was possessing me. You have to believe me, David, I was trying to fight it. The enchantment had taken over my body, and I was reduced to watching myself hurt her. I somehow managed to throw off the curse but the moment I did so, and stopped...hurting... her, I was knocked out by someone, I didn't see who. Then… I woke up here. That's… that's what happened."

There was a long silence. Killian looked down at his fingers, grasped around the railing he was chained to. David was the one who broke the silence.

"Henry."

Killian looked up. "What?"

David cleared his throat. "Henry- he's the one who knocked you out. He said he came in and you were kicking Emma so he, um, cracked a vase over your head and you collapsed. She was still awake when he got there, but she blacked out before he could call the hospital. The ambulance brought her here, then went back for you. Then they called us and we got here and Henry told us what he'd seen. They won't let us in to see her. She's… unstable. We don't know the damage…"

Killian stared as tears dripped down the other man's face. He'd only ever seen David cry once before- in the Echo Caves when he'd told his wife about the Dreamshade.

"David- please. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to do any of it, I had no control. The whole time during the scuffle, I was fighting _as hard as I could_ to throw off the curse. I only managed to at the very end, just before Henry knocked me out. Please, believe me. I will never, _never_ hurt Emma on purpose. I tried to warn her initially but she didn't heed me. I meant none of it- it was the spell the sorcerer- this _Jafar_ cast on me."

David looked at him. Remorse pooled in Killian's eyes and fell as tears down his face and David believed him. His actions when Emma was in the ice cave, when he thought he might lose her to Rumplesiltskin's hat… they were actions of love. Killian looked so upset and scared that David believed him. He knew, deep down, that Killian truly loved Emma. He wasn't sure if he'd ever believed Killian attacked her on purpose, but Emma wasn't awake to ask and he only knew anything from Henry's recounting of the story.

"Alright." He cleared his throat.

"Alright?" Killian replied questioningly, hardly daring to hope David believed him.

"I believe you. I'll get a doctor to come check on you, make sure there's no lasting damage."

"Thank you. Could you also find Regina?"

David looked surprised. "Why?"

"Well, there may be some of the last of the magic lingering, so maybe she could… I don't know… try to trace it back to the caster? It's just, I think we need to find this man sooner rather than later."

David nodded. "I'll call her." He leaned over and took a tiny key out of his pocket and used it to unlock Killian's handcuff. He nodded as a goodbye and went to exit the room.

"David?" Killian called.

The man turned round.

"Thank you." Killian said, honest, earnest, heartfelt. "For believing me."

David nodded again and left the room.


End file.
